


Done for You

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Promptis - Freeform, background Gladnis - Freeform, birthday fic, birthday gift, gladnoct - Freeform, referenced promnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: In Noct’s defense, they all really should have known what would happen. There was no way they could all travel together, days and nights on end with only each other for company, sharing hotel rooms and tents, and not expect to…Each of his companions have something to teach Noctis about sex.





	Done for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenityXStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/gifts).



> Well, I guess I can't say I'm not getting into this fandom anymore! It's totally SerenityXStar's fault and that's why this is her birthday present this year. SURPRISE! (I have been DYING not talking to you about this!)
> 
> Please be mindful that I've never played the game and I'm completely new to the FFXV fandom. (Which, of course, means I already have an idea for another story.) I also wrote this in 5 days, making this the longest fic I've written in under a week.
> 
> MAJOR thanks to GalacticGlaze for beta-ing this for me in time for SerenityXStar's birthday!
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

In Noct’s defense, they all really should have known what would happen. There was no way they could all travel together, days and nights on end with only each other for company, sharing hotel rooms and tents, and not expect to…

Well, they hadn’t. Not yet. But Prompto was currently stretched on top of him, fitted so perfectly against his hips, their lips meshed together, and well, it was a near enough thing that they hadn’t gone all the way yet. Their clothes stayed on; Prompto never undressed in front of the others and Noct never pushed for more. Though he really, really would have loved to be able to see Prompto naked. Noct petted over Prompto’s chest, appreciating the feel of lean muscle created by their time traveling and fighting together under his shirt. Prompto shied away as Noct’s fingers slipped over his stomach, shifting to mouth at Noct’s jaw. It had the unfortunate side effect of moving his hips away so Noct grabbed Prompto’s ass and pulled him back into position.

Prompto chuckled against Noct’s throat. “Guess you’re not feeling tired for once.”

His hands squeezed Prompto’s ass, holding him steady as Noct rolled his hips up, grinding against him. The way Prompto’s breathing hitched made Noct smirk. “No, guess not.” It wasn’t ideal, dry humping in the tent, but they stole moments when they could, when the mood hit. Gladio and Ignis were out training, or getting supplies, or really, Noct didn’t much care where they were, not when Prompto ground down against him. He hooked his thumb into Prompto’s waistband, wedging one leg between Prompto’s thighs. Prompto’s blunt nails dragged over Noct’s sides as he settled to his forearms as they started rocking together in a steady rhythm.

“Noct…” Prompto whined, rolling his hips. They knew where this would go, where it always ended up – with Noctis falling asleep afterwards and Prompto making a sad attempt at washing their clothes again. Noct arched, pressing down against Prompto’s leg and up into his hips. Prompto lifted his head to watch. Noct’s brow was furrowed, fingers tight on Prompto, quickly riding the edge. Prompto braced his knee on their camp bed, wedging his hand between them to palm the hard ridge in Noct’s pants. “Come on, Noct.” He added pressure, making Noct moan. Prompto bent low, lips hovering over Noct’s. “Let go.”

Noct shuddered as he came under Prompto, wetness spreading under his pants. Prompto kissed the corner of his mouth. Noct turned his head enough to catch his lips, their kisses softer, slower, now that Noct had orgasmed. Prompto’s shoulders twitched, Noct’s fingers trailing up the seam of Prompto’s pants. His muscles clenched at the teasing, burying his face against Noct’s shoulder as he bucked down against him until he tensed, making a mess of his own pants.

Prompto collapsed down and rolled off Noct to lay beside him. Neither said anything as they caught their breath, their fingers threading together as they lay there. Before Prompto’s heartbeat had returned to normal, Noct already snored softly next to him. Prompto groaned, rubbing his forehead. “One time, I’m going to make you take off your own pants at least.”

 

* * *

 

Ignis waited until the hotel room door clicked shut behind Prompto and Gladio. Noct laid spread out on one of the beds, but he hadn’t tried to doze off and that worried Ignis. He made sure to lock the door before taking off his jacket and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Noct. “What troubles you, Noctis?” He never knew if he could expect a straight answer to his questions or dismissive brooding, but he still tried. Ignis had sworn to care for the young king to be. And occasionally, that meant risking Noct’s temper.

Noct threw his arm over his eyes with a sigh. He could feel his face heating. Iggy was probably the best person of their party to ask, but… He hated feeling so awkward and that just made his cheeks redder. “It’s nothing.”

He wasn’t immediately told off, which Ignis knew was a good sign. He leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees. “I’m here to listen. You might as well tell me what’s wrong while the others are gone.”

“Or else you’ll keep pestering me about it?” Ignis didn’t bother to hide the little curl of his lips at Noct’s very correct assessment. Noct lifted his arm enough to glance at Ignis from the corner of his eyes. He’d been in his life for so long that Noct wasn’t sure how he’d function without him – though some days he’d love to try. Still, he couldn’t deny that there were times, in high school, and even now, that he thought about… Ignis turned his head slightly, catching Noct’s gaze. He swallowed thickly around his nerves. Might as well jump right into it. “I want you to show me how to have sex.”

There were very few things Noct could have said that would have surprised Ignis more. He’d never shown any interest in such things before and always clammed up when Gladio or Prompto teased him about girls and… Ignis’ eyes widened fractionally behind his glasses. “Oh.” He cleared his throat, straightening his spine. “Well, I can, of course, go through the mechanics of it. Teach you how to romance Lady Luna on your wedding night. Women, you see-”

Noct cut him off with a groan, looking back to the ceiling fan. “Not women.”

Ignis’ jaw snapped shut. Not women. But… Noct cut his eyes back to Ignis and away. “Oh,” he repeated, at a loss for anything more intelligent to say at the moment. He pushed his glasses up his nose. “I see. I can… It’s not too different, the basics of it. I merely didn’t realize…” Why hadn’t he realized? Noct hadn’t shown any interest in women sexually. They’d never discussed men. So of course Ignis hadn’t noticed… The quiet way Noct watched him undress. How his eyes lingered on Gladio’s bare chest after an exercise. The times he and Prompto snuck away and that Prompto seemed to be doing more and more laundry. He had noticed, only without realizing what he was witnessing.

“Just forget I said anything.” Noct sat up, frowning. He didn’t want Ignis to lecture him about it. He wanted… Noct blinked at the bedspread as the mess of his emotions and desires cleared. He wanted Ignis to be his first. Why did everything have to be so hard?!

He didn’t bother to lift his head as he felt the bed shift with Ignis moving closer, his gloved hand coming into view in front of Noct’s feet. His other hand settled on the back of Noct’s neck, a bare thumb massaging the tension away. “Do you really want me to show you how to do this? You have to be certain.”

Noct looked up, inhaling sharply at how close Ignis was. If Noct tilted his head and leaned forward a few inches… His eyes went to Iggy’s lips, wetting his own with his tongue. “I am,” he answered with a short nod. He flattened his hands on the bed and followed his instincts, head tipped to the side, eyes going from Ignis’ mouth to his eyes and back. “I want to do this. With you.”

With a gentle pull, Ignis guided him the rest of the way, their lips brushing together tentatively. It wasn’t like Noct’s kisses with Prompto. This was… This was just caring enough not to be clinical, neat, not interrupted by nervous giggles, confident but cautious. This was Ignis. Noct pressed their mouths together, curling a hand on Iggy’s thigh. His lips parted, poking at the seam of Ignis’ mouth with the tip of his tongue and pulling back, sighing through his nose as Ignis’ tongue followed his, slipping into Noct’s mouth. He tasted different, felt different and Noct soon found himself laid back on the bed, Ignis propped over him.

Ignis lifted his head and broke the kiss. “The first thing to know,” he said as he removed his glasses, setting them on the nightstand. “How to undress your lover.”

“Really? I think I got that part covered.”

“Do you?” Iggy’s mouth curled in a smirk, a look Noct wasn’t at all used to receiving from him. He sat back, pulling one glove off, then the other, and Noct was only a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to feel the leather against his skin. Ignis popped the first few buttons on his shirt. “I suppose we’ll see.” He picked up Noct’s left wrist, peeling his glove away, his lips featherlight over the revealed skin.

Goosebumps spread up Noct’s arm, making him shiver, his mouth falling open. Ignis dropped the glove to the floor and it was so unlike what Noct associated with Iggy that he almost laughed aloud. But Ignis had kicked off his shoes and socks and moved to straddle Noct’s thighs, his hands sliding under the edge of Noct’s tee. As with the glove, Iggy’s mouth followed the path of the shirt as he pushed it up, covering his stomach and chest in soft kisses. Noct lifted his shoulders and arms as he tugged the shirt over his head. He made a muffled squeak as Iggy was there, kissing him as soon as his head was free, the tee similarly discarded to the floor. Noct curled his arms over Iggy’s shoulders, kissing him back enthusiastically.

He whined when Ignis ended the kiss and slipped out from under his arms. “There’ll be more.” Ignis smoothed his hand down Noct’s chest. “A key to being a good lover is to be patient. So you can put your partner’s needs first.” He slowly untied the belt at Noct’s waist, fingertips teasing under his waistband. “I think you’ll find your own pleasure increases with your partner’s.”

“…are you going to talk through this?” Noct was having a hard time keeping his hips still. Just thinking about what they were going to do was making him hard. And, though Noct complained, Iggy’s words were affecting him.

“Possibly. It depends on how much instruction you-” He had been scooting down Noct’s legs to draw his fatigues down when he felt boot leather against his feet. “Again, Noctis? How many times have I told you to take your boots off before getting in bed?”

Noct rolled his eyes, waiting for Ignis to move off his legs so he could sit up and untie his boots. They hit the floor with a dull thud, his socks following. He frowned again as Ignis stood at the foot of the bed. “They’re off. Are you… are you just gonna stop because I had my boots on?”

Ignis shook his head. “No. However, I do think you need another lesson.” Noct groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Unperturbed, Ignis focused on himself, the rest of buttons on his shirt slipping free, pulling the hem free of his slacks to open the last few. Glancing up from under his lashes, Ignis could see that he had Noct’s complete attention, the prince propping himself up on his elbows. “You’ll find it’s worthwhile to know how to undress your partner and yourself.” He curled his fingers in the edges of his shirt and peeled it back from his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor.

Noct swallowed to work some wetness back into his dry mouth. He’d seen Iggy naked before, surreptitiously watching him when he changed clothes. But seeing him strip deliberately, for Noct to enjoy… He swallowed again, the bulge in his pants undeniable. And speaking of pants… Noct’s eyes were glued to Ignis as he unclasped his belt and the button on his slacks, drawing the zipper down and pushing the fabric from his hips. “Now, as you see, since I’ve already removed my shoes, I can simply…” He stepped free of his slacks, putting his hands on his hips as he stood there in his boxer-briefs.

“…you really are going to talk throughout this.” Noct pushed himself to his knees, crawling forward on the bed, enjoying the way Iggy’s eyes rounded. He settled to his knees in front of Ignis. “Guess I should show you what I’ve learned.” He hooked his fingers into Ignis’ underwear and leaned forward. “Something about undressing my lover.” He tilted his head, kissing Iggy’s waist. “And something about finding pleasure in my partner’s pleasure.” His lips trailed over Ignis’ skin, following the line of v of his hip as he rolled the boxer-briefs away from his hips. He closed his eyes briefly as Ignis’ cock was freed. Noct pushed the fabric down his thighs, looking up as Ignis curled a hand into his hair.

Guiding Noct’s head up, Ignis bent low, kissing him tenderly. “Lay back. Let me finish.” While Noct laid back down, Ignis stopped to retrieve his wallet from his slacks, putting it on the bedside table. Noct gave him a questioning look. “We’ll get there,” Iggy explained, reaching across Noct to tug his pants off. Noct’s erection pushed against his boxer-briefs, the ones Ignis had bought for him before everything went to hell, the tip lifting the waistband away from his body. With a gentle touch, Ignis spread Noct’s legs and stretched onto his stomach between them.

Noct wasn’t sure he could get harder, but the way Iggy was looking at his crotch, the way his spine curved down to his ass, the way his ass looked so damn perfect… He groaned. “Gonna… gonna be hard to get me naked… with you like that.”

“Yes, I suppose it will be hard.” Noct did not like that implication at all but he loved the wet heat of Iggy’s mouth closing around his shaft, making the underwear stick to his skin. Ignis grinned to himself as Noct moaned. He dragged his tongue up the line of his cock, flicking it under the waistband’s edge to tease his tip. Noct’s cock twitched, dripping onto his stomach in response to the stimulation. Ignis hummed. “Are you able to hold yourself back?” A virgin didn’t mean novice, but the way Noct’s body reacted to the slightest attention had Ignis wondering how much of a quick shot Noct was. Noct looked bewildered as he lifted his head. Ignis sighed. “Right then. Edging it is.”

“Edging. What the hell is, hnnn…” Noct’s fingers curled into the bedding as Ignis mouthed at his cock, the fabric enveloping his shaft. He let his mouth hang open, panting, pleasure winding tighter and tighter. He clenched his eyes shut, ready to let go… And it stopped. He shivered as Ignis moved away, resting his cheek against Noct’s thigh. Noct wanted to throw something, break something, feeling the heat and tension subside, taking him off the precipice of his orgasm. “Wh-what? Why did you stop?! Iggy!”

Ignis turned his face and kissed his thigh. “Once you’re calmed, we’ll begin again.” He considered for a moment. “Provided Gladio and Prompto don’t return.”

“If you’re worried about that, then why did you stop?!”

He waited until Noct slammed his fist into the bed and the vein in his thigh stopped pounding against Ignis’ cheek. “Because I cannot teach you about sex if you can’t make it past foreplay.” Noct’s cheeks flushed but he made himself settle. When his breathing was even once more, Ignis moved back to his cock. “Do try to control yourself. Otherwise, I’ll stop again.” He kissed over Noct’s erection, listening to his breathing, feeling the tension in his legs. This time, Ignis made it as far as pulling his boxer-briefs away from Noct’s cock, closing his lips around the tip and sucking. Noct lifted his hips, choking out a noise, and Ignis pulled away again. Noct whined, but he didn’t object this time.

Deep breaths. Relax. Count the revolutions of the fan above them. More deep breaths. Ignis kissed his tip and Noct twitched but stayed calm. He blew a long breath from between his lips as Iggy wrapped his mouth around him, dropping his head down his length. “Calm. Control. Calm. Connnnn-trol.” He murmured the words like a mantra as Ignis bobbed his head. Noct pulled his leg up, giving Ignis more room, and keeping himself more or less under control. Until he made the mistake of looking down, meeting Ignis’ eyes, seeing his lips stretched around his cock and then he shouted curses at the ceiling as Ignis popped off. “I… I can’t do this, Iggy. I can’t.”

“If I didn’t think you can, I wouldn’t have agreed to this.” Ignis stretched to reach his wallet, pulling out a small packet of lube and a condom. “I understand you’re close.” He dropped them on Noct’s stomach. “But you’re also very close. Again, shall we?” As Ignis sucked Noct back into his mouth, relaxing his throat to take him to the base, it wasn’t that he would have minded finishing the blowjob. Another time, perhaps. His prince had made a request and he intended to fulfill it – and a mere blowjob was not going to cut it. Noct’s fingers curled into Ignis’ hair, tugging as he rocked into his mouth. It was Noct who pulled Ignis away this time, panting and trembling as he fought to hold himself back, precum leaking from his tip. “Excellent.”

Noct gave a strangled laugh. “Did I pass?”

“I think you’re ready to graduate.” Ignis scooped the lube and condom off Noct and rolled to his back next to him. He spread his legs, laying one over Noct’s as the prince switched to his side. Ignis held up the lube. “You cannot use too much. Well, I suppose you could, but better to err with too much than too little.” He tore the packet open, dripping it over his fingers. “Can you see?” Noct nodded as Ignis smeared the lube over his own asshole.

He’d never seen something so intimate. Ignis coated his rim before slipping his fingertip into himself. Noct had never tried it but he’d wanted to, with Prompto, though now he was thankful he hadn’t since he definitely didn’t have lube. “Ah, can I get some of that from you? After?”

Ignis nodded, his finger pressing into his ass. He hadn’t allowed himself more than a few brief moments of pleasure since they’d hit the road. But his body remembered, opening for his finger, allowing him to work a second finger in with the first. He scissored his fingers, biting his lip to keep from rocking down on his own hand. “Pour, mm, pour some on your fingers. This is important.” Noct did as he was instructed and if Ignis hadn’t had two fingers up his ass, he might have marveled at that. “Now, I’ve already stretched myself some. You can start with two this time, but otherwise start with one.”

Noct leaned over Ignis, watching as he pulled his fingers out. He knew his cheeks must be flaming, but he didn’t hesitate, circling his fingers around Ignis’ rim. Carefully, he pushed two fingers into him. “Oh. Oh, you’re so warm.” Ignis chuckled and turned his head to kiss Noct’s shoulder. With some concentration, Noct pumped his fingers into Ignis, fucking him with his hand.

“N-now,” Ignis stuttered. “If you curl your fingers up, like so.” He mimicked what he was telling Noct to do with his own hand. “You’re looking for a firm mass of tissue, the prostate, and you want- AH BLOODY FUCKING HELL, NOCTIS! GENTLY!” He hadn’t meant to yell, but then he hadn’t expected Noct to jab his fingertips into his prostate. It felt like the first time he and Gladio had… Ignis coughed, forcing himself to relax.

“…sorry.” Noct hung his head. “I didn’t know.”

Ignis sat up some, catching Noct’s chin. “It’s alright. I’m sorry for shouting.” He kissed Noct tenderly until his apprentice started returning his kisses. “I would like to continue, if that’s what you want as well.” Noct searched Iggy’s eyes and finally nodded. He lay back again, guiding Noct’s hand back. “Let’s try again. Remember, gentle this time. There are a lot of nerve-endings there and… and…”

“Well, that’s a first.” Noct grinned as he found what he thought Iggy was talking about again, stroking at the bump like he was petting a very tense kitten. It clearly worked, Ignis at a loss for words. Noct alternated between thrusting his fingers in and out of Ignis and stroking his gland. He lowered his head, nipping at Ignis’ shoulder as he finger-fucked him.

It was Ignis’ turn to try to hold himself back. His cock lay hard against his pelvis, swaying slightly as he rocked onto Noct’s hand. “I think… I think you’re ready.” He laughed drily. “I certainly am. Here.” He handed Noct the condom. “They did teach you how to put one of those on in school, did they not?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve just never…” He carefully ripped open the package, racking his brain if he’d actually gone to the health class or skipped it. Something about a banana, maybe… He stared at the flimsy latex in his hand. “Uh…”

Ignis took the condom from his hand, checking which way it was rolled. He pinched the tip and placed it over Noct’s cockhead, using his other hand to unroll it down his shaft. “We’re doing this together. It’s not all on you.” Ignis poured the last bit of lube over the condom and smoothed it in. He put a pillow under his hips and tugged Noct between his legs. “Though I hope you were paying attention that time.”

Noct had been, but anything he’d learned went out of his head as he stared down at Ignis’ body spread out before him. “What… what am I supposed to do?”

He blinked, not expecting Noct to need further direction. “Oh, Noct…” Ignis curled his hand around Noct’s cock, guiding him to his ass. “Slowly. Give me time to open for you. This is where we see how well you listen to your partner.” Noct furrowed his brow as he started pressing in and something in Ignis warmed to see his prince so focused on something beyond himself. He kept himself relaxed, breathing steady as Noct breached him. The stretching had helped greatly and he felt the pressure begin to give way to pleasure as Noct continued sinking into him.

Noct was almost completely in Ignis when he felt some resistance. He stopped, looking up at Ignis. Sweat clung to their brows and Ignis dropped his knees to the side, opening wider and nodding for Noct to keep going. With a groan, Noct pressed himself fully within Ignis, his balls hitting the curve of Ignis’ ass. “Damn… you feel even hotter now. And tight.”

“Thank you.” He curled a leg over Noct’s. “Now if you wouldn’t mind – move.”

It was slow, tentative at times, but soon Ignis was arching off the bed as Noct’s hips snapped forward. “Too… too much?” Noct rubbed his palm up Ignis’ chest, pressing over his heart. “Iggy?”

Ignis shook his head, grabbing Noct’s shoulders and pulling him down, hooking his legs around his hips. “Harder.” Ah yes, he’d reached the point where his stunning vocabulary was reduced to a few crude commands. But Noct didn’t stop pounding into him and Ignis forgot to care about his inarticulate phraseology. He writhed under Noct, pushing his hips down against every thrust. “Noct…”

“Yeah?” Noct brushed his lips against Iggy’s. The lesson had worked splendidly; when Noct felt his orgasm near, he slowed down, waiting until he didn’t feel like he’d lose control before moving faster again. His hair stuck his forehead and neck, but Ignis was moaning under him and that seemed much more important. “Yeah, Iggy?”

“Touch… touch me.”

Noct curled his spine so he could fit his hand between them, curling it around Ignis’ cock. “Like this?” He stroked, half just letting his arm move with the rhythm of their bodies, squeezing on the upstroke the way Ignis’ muscles were clenching around him.

“Yes! Oh hell…” He bucked into Noct’s hand and down onto his cock. Noct tried to kiss him and he tried to kiss back but the best they could do was pant against each other’s mouths. “Noct, I’m…”

He slammed his hips into Ignis and his hand down to the base of his cock. He did it again and once more and then Ignis was lifting off the bed and shouting at the ceiling. Noct inhaled sharply at the feeling of Ignis’ muscles fluttering around him, the smell of sweat and cum in the air, and there was no trick, no mantra of calm and control that could have kept Noct from cumming right then. With a hard grunt, he buried himself in Iggy, cock pulsing as he came.

Ignis’ arms wrapped around him as Noct collapsed onto his chest. He peppered his hair with light kisses, petting his back. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you. So very, very proud.” He rolled them onto their sides, sighing as Noct slipped out of him. Noct’s eyes were closed as soon as his head hit the pillow and for once, Ignis couldn’t find it in him to chastise him for drifting off. He headed to the bathroom to clean himself off, returning with a clean cloth to do the same for Noct.

He’d just removed the condom and finished wiping him down when Noct’s hand landed on his arm. “Iggy?”

“Yes?”

Noct gave him a sleepy smile and Ignis felt his heart swell. “Can we do that again sometime?”

“Of course.” Ignis pulled the sheet over Noct and bent down to kiss his cheek. “I’m at your service.”

 

* * *

 

Noct landed on his ass in the sand. Again. "Damnit!" He struggled to his feet. How long had he been training with Gladio this morning? An hour? Two? The sun burned high over them and Noct wiped sweat from his eyes, sinking into an attack position. "Come on! What are you waiting for?!"

Gladio crossed his arms over his chest. "What's got your underwear in a knot?"

He really wished Gladio wouldn't stand like that. He wished even more that his eyes weren't drawn to the way his muscles flexed when he did. Noct grit his teeth and launched himself at Gladio. He only succeeded in moving him a few inches, scrabbling at his arms as Gladio lifted him and dropped him back into the sand. Noct lay there, trying to catch his breath and Gladio squatted next to him.

"Seriously, Noct. What the hell's your problem?"

"Thought, thought you wanted me, to train." Noct turned his head away, hoping it looked more like he was trying to not stare at the sun, rather than trying not to stare at Gladio's crotch. His hands fisted as he felt his face warm. It'd been weeks since he'd lost his virginity to Ignis and they'd been too busy, or in his case too tired, to try anything with Prompto or Iggy again. And damnit, he was horny as fuck.

Gladio poked Noct's chest, earning bared teeth. "'Course I do, but you're sloppy. Distracted." He settled onto the sand, crossing his legs. "Don't get me wrong. You probably deserve some sense knocked into you. But you got something on your mind and it ain't fighting me."

Noct sat up, shaking the sand from his hair. Was he really that transparent? "Does it matter, Gladio?"

"Yeah, it fucking does. You're gonna get yourself hurt if you keep going like that." He watched Noct picking sand up and letting it fall through his fingers. He wouldn't look at him, had been avoiding meeting his eyes as of this morning. Noct had asked to train when he'd finally rolled out of bed and found that Iggy and Prompto had left to gather supplies. Well, he hadn't asked so much as told and he hadn't told so much as kept prodding Gladio until he got his ass dragged out to the beach. Clearly, something had him tied up in a knot. "You can talk to me, ya know. I'm not Specs or Prompto but..." He trailed off as Noct hunched in on himself more at the mention of the others. Well. That was a pretty good clue. "This about what happened with you and Specs?"

His head shot up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "He told you?!" Color flooded his face, though he couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment. He jumped to his feet, glaring down at Gladio. "That wasn't any of your business!"

"Hey, hold up now." He stood and held his hands out in a placating gesture. "We talk about you, yeah. We're trying to take care of you and if that's something you needed, we're gonna do it." Noct stomped back and forth in the sand, kicking it up. "Didn't share any details, if that's what you're worried about. Just told me that it'd happened while I was jacking him off in the showers."

Noct pulled up short, spinning on his heel to face Gladio. "While you were... what?" He felt like the world had stopped spinning, everything tossed upside down. For a brief moment, he forgot to be upset that Ignis had told Gladio what happened and then it hit him, his subconscious providing him a visual of Iggy and Gladio naked, under the shower, stroking each other. A moan stuck in his throat, his heart starting to race.

"Didn't think you and Prompto were the only ones with needs, didja?" Gladio would have grinned, but the stricken look on Noct's face had him school his features. Noct made a choked noise at the mention of Prompto and him. "You two disappear and, I figured, you're both at an age, and..." Gladio's eyes narrowed as the pieces started falling into place. "When's the last time you got off?"

"That... that... that's none of your business!"

Gladio shrugged. "Suit yourself. Might wanna try though. Might calm you the fuck down."

If only the ground would open up and swallow him whole. But that wasn't going to happen, so Noct stomped off in the direction of camp. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Think about what I said, Noct." Noct just flipped him off and left him standing on the beach.

 

* * *

 

His back hit the alley's wall as the three thugs who tried to jump in circled. It'd been stupid, even for Noct, antagonizing these guys until they'd decided they'd had enough of Noct's mouth. He ached and it felt so good, his head finally clear of the sexual frustration that had been bothering him. This is what he'd needed when sparring with Gladio. Though at least with Gladio, he didn't have to worry about serious damage. He licked the blood away from his split lip. He maybe should have thought this through more. And yet... "Are you done? This is boring."

One of the guys cocked his fist back and Noct raised his arms to block the punch that never came. He lifted his head as a shadow fell over him, Gladio holding the attacker's fist and squeezing. Something crunched and the guy cried out in pain. Gladio shoved him back and rolled his shoulders. "Ya wanna dance?" He dropped into a fighting stance. "Let's dance."

Noct watched as Gladio beat the guys into the pavement. It was the first guy, cradling his fist to his chest, who pulled his friend away, the two of them half dragging the third guy out of the alley. Gladio was breathing heavy by the time he turned to Noct with anger and concern in his eyes. "What in the hell were you thinking?!" Noct shrank back. "Went looking for you and this is the shit I find." He grabbed Noct's chin, lifting his face to inspect it. "How bad are you hurt?"

He was close, too close, and Noct felt his heart jump. He still buzzed from the adrenaline and now Gladio was leaning over him, half pinning him to the wall, tipping his chin up and brushing his thumb over his lip. "I could have handled it by myself."

"And one day you'll learn you don't have to." His tone was gentler, taking his hands and patting Noct down, reassuring himself that Noct was okay. "Why are you out here alone? If you're gonna pick a fight, you could have at least invited one of us to the party."

"If I could get one of you alone, I wouldn't be picking fights in alleys." He hadn't meant to say that, not aloud. He pounded his fists against the wall behind him. "Shit. Gladio, I..."

He hooked his finger back under Noct's chin, making him look him in the eyes. "Still? You didn't take care of that yet?" Noct didn't answer him, didn't offer any snappy comebacks, his eyes going to Gladio's lips, soft and unfocused. Gladio sighed. "You're an idiot, ya know that?" He leaned down and damnit if Noct didn't grab Gladio's shirt and arch off the wall in anticipation.

Gladio meant for the first brush of their lips to be tender, but Noct pushed up into it and any intentions Gladio had disappeared in the feel of Noct's lips on his. He braced his hand on the wall next to Noct's head, holding his chin as he thrust his tongue into Noct's mouth, demanding and possessive. Noct made a soft noise of want, tugging Gladio closer, their tongues twining together. He hooked a leg around Gladio's, pressing his hips against his thigh. Noct wanted to gasp as Gladio tensed the muscle, giving him something to grind against, but Gladio wouldn't let him break the kiss and Noct found himself melting under his shield.

If this had been Prompto, before Ignis' lesson, Noct might have already lost control. But now he knew when to still his hips, when to distract himself by letting his hands wander over Gladio's chest and sides, prolonging the pleasure burning through his body.

Noct tipped his head back as Gladio mouthed hotly at his neck. "Think you can walk to the hotel?" He bit lightly at his skin. "Or do I gotta carry you?"

"Tempting." He slipped out from under Gladio. "Race you?" With a brief flash of a grin, he was gone before Gladio could answer.

The door slammed behind Gladio as he ran in behind Noct. "You had a head start." The word were barely out when Noct threw himself at Gladio, jumping up, knowing Gladio would catch him. And he did, hands cupped under Noct's ass as the prince's legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to his shoulders. Thankfully, Gladio didn't need to catch his breath as Noct surged forward to kiss him, licking and sucking at Gladio's lip. He spun them, pressing Noct back against the door.

Noct moaned into Gladio's mouth, squeezing him with his thighs. It was too awkward to get any friction but his erection didn't seem to care, pinned by the pressure of Gladio holding him up. His head fell back against the door with a thud, the lock clicking into place vaguely registering. "What... what about the others?"

Gladio lifted his head, smirking. "Texted Iggy to keep Prompto busy for awhile. How else do you think you beat me here?" He stood and admired his prince for a moment, nosing his hair away from his cheek. "You really wanna do this?"

Doubt flickered in Noct's eyes at the question. "Do you?"

He ground his hard cock up against Noct's ass. "What's that tell ya?" Noct's eyes closed, clinging to Gladio in response. Chuckling, Gladio pulled Noct away from the door, carrying him to the bed, and laying him down. He stopped to kick off his boots and socks before propping his knee on the bed. "How ya wanna do this?"

Noct paused where he'd sat up to remove his own boots. "Uh, I don't... I hadn't thought that far." His eyes lidded as he watched Gladio shrug out of his shirt, shaking himself as he refocused on his boots, fingers shaking some with nerves. "I fucked Iggy."

"Didja now?" Gladio unclasped his belt, popping the button of his jeans open and letting them hang. "Don't usually bottom myself, but if that's what you want..."

He looked up from where he was leaning over the edge of the bed, putting his boots and socks on the floor. He blinked quickly and swallowed, finding himself looking right at Gladio's crotch. "I... Uh, bottom? I don't know what..." Remembering what Iggy had taught him, Noct repositioned himself, pulling Gladio's zipper down. "I don't know what that means." He bent his head forward, kissing Gladio's warm skin as he tugged the jeans away from his hips. Gladio's cock bobbed forward against Noct's cheek. "You don't..." He swallowed at the thick length before him.

"Like to let the boys breath." He shook the denim from his legs. "Bottom means getting fucked. Versus the one doing the fucking." He curled his fingers into Noct's hair, drawing his attention up. "Asking if ya wanna fuck or be fucked." He slipped his hand to the back of Noct's neck, a move that usually had Iggy purring in his hands.

Noct pressed his lips together, thinking. Which was hard to do with Gladio's cock in his face. He closed his eyes and tipped his head over, nuzzling against his length. It was a little too intimidating to try to suck, but he placed wet kisses up the length to the head which he laved with the flat of his tongue. He ducked out from under Gladio's hold and switched their positions, proud of himself when Gladio blinked up at him in confusion.

Swaying his hips, Noct removed his glove and slipped his jacket off, tossing them to the other bed, and then yanked his t-shirt over his head which joined the jacket. Gladio stared at him like a starving man stares at a banquet, but Noct kept moving, determined not to lose his nerve. "I think... I think I want you to fuck me." He tugged his belt open and with a little circle of his hips, pushed his pants and underwear to the floor. He crawled back onto the bed over Gladio, on his hands and knees above him. "Fuck me, Gladdy."

His eyes lidded, grabbing Noct's hips and rolling him onto his back. He kissed Noct until they were breathless, trailing kisses down to his shoulder, sucking at the joint of his neck and shoulder until he was squirming under him, until Gladio was satisfied with the mark he'd left behind. "Hang on," he said, giving him another quick kiss.

Retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom from his duffel bag, Gladio returned to find Noct running his fingers up and down his cock. "You look good like that, loverboy. Gonna look better with my cock in ya."

Noct blushed all the way down his neck, picking up the condom package Gladio dropped next to his hip. "This is different than the one Iggy had."

"Iggy doesn't need magnums." Gladio settled next to Noct, pouring lube over his fingers. "Spread your legs for me." Noct did as he was told, hooking one leg over Gladio's hip. Gladio hesitated, thinking he should have asked Ignis at least for a few details. "Ever done this?" Noct shook his head and Gladio added more lube to his fingers. "You gotta speak up if anything hurts." He smeared lube over Noct's asshole. Noct shivered at the chill. "Tell me you'll say something if it hurts."

"Ye-ah, yeah I will," he promised, eyes widening as Gladio started pushing a finger into him.

"Breathe."

"I am."

"Deeper. Breathe deeper."

"Are you, hnnnn!" Noct's eyes slammed shut and he blew air between his lips as Gladio pushed his finger in to the second knuckle. "It feels like... like I need to..."

"That'll pass. You gotta relax." He pulled his finger out some, using his thumb to rub his rim. "Am I gonna what?"

Noct cracked one eye open. "Talk through the whole thing." He sighed as Gladio pushed his entire finger into him. "Iggy did."

Gladio chuckled and kissed Noct's forehead. "I bet he did." He twisted and pumped his wrist, taking his time lubing Noct, waiting for him to open. When he felt his finger slide easily into him, he pulled his hand away, adding more lube. "Ready for more?" Noct squirmed and spread his legs as wide as he could. Gladio made a low noise, his chest rumbling. "Always been a quick learner when ya wanted to be." Carefully, he worked two fingers into Noct's heat, patient as he let Noct's body adjust. He scissored his fingers, up and down, and then spread them wide. Noct tensed, once, fingers curling on the bed, but he breathed through it, writhing against Gladio's hand soon after.

"Are you... will you... Um, Iggy had me..." Noct gave up trying to explain, instead lifting his hand to make a "come hither" motion with his fingers. Gladio couldn't help his lips twitching at that, hiding it in Noct's hair. "Gladdy?" It was almost plaintive, but Noct had Gladio's fingers up his ass - he figured he could show a little vulnerability. Gladio hummed and then pushed his fingers in a little farther, finding the mass of nerves and stroking it. Noct cried out, precum dripping onto his stomach, as he saw stars. "Fuck! Oh fuck!"

Noct grabbed at Gladio's arm, scratching. He hissed. Okay, one kitten purred for him. This one scratched. "Too much? Need me to stop?"

"Only if you don't care if I cum now!" Noct had a slightly wild look in his eyes. "Do it again. Gladdy, do it again." He turned his face into Gladio's chest, whining.

Well, damn. He lowered his head, whispering in Noct's ear. "Want more, hunh? Got plenty to give ya." He slipped his fingertips over his prostate again, gentler this time, enjoying the way Noct hid his face and shuddered. "You're almost there. 'Less you wanna stop." He spread his fingers wide, praying he wouldn't want to stop. Noct shook his head, rubbing his nose against his chest. "Alright then." He withdrew his fingers and when he pushed again, it was with three fingers.

Noct made a choked noise. "Iggy only... only two."

"I'm bigger than Iggy. Or you." He kissed his hair. "We can stop any time you want."

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Noct threaded his fingers into Gladio’s hair and tugged, losing himself to the kiss as he felt Gladio’s fingers stretch him wide. He broke away, panting, resting his forehead against Gladio’s neck. “Fuuuuuuuck.”

“You’re doing so good. You’re gonna be so nice and relaxed for me.” Noct felt himself warm at Gladio’s praise, his cock throbbing just with the words. Gladio spread his fingers and Noct pressed down onto his fingers. “Gonna take me so deep, aren’t ya? You’ve got me so hard. Hard to keep from bustin’ just watching you on my fingers. You’re gorgeous, Noct, and you feel so fucking good. Can’t wait to be in you.”

That did it. A little praise and three fingers up his ass and Noct pressed his face into Gladio’s chest and purred for him. “Please. I’m ready.”

Thank fuck, Gladio thought as he pulled his fingers free. He ripped open the condom with his teeth, which Iggy always yelled at him for, and rolled it on, coating it in additional lube. He smeared what was left over on Noct’s ass and fitting himself between Noct’s thighs. He lined himself up and pushed forward. Noct’s mouth fell open when Gladio breached him and by the time he was fully settled inside his ass, Noct was panting and moaning. The stretch felt strange at first, but Gladio kept leaving little kisses over Noct’s face, praise whispered against his lips and lashes.

Gladio rocked shallowly into Noct, letting him adjust, encouraging him to relax, and when Noct finally circled his hips, draping his arms over Gladio’s shoulders, he snapped his hips forward hard. Noct keened, nails scoring Gladio’s back. “Gladdy!” Gladio grunted, scooping his arms under Noct, pounding into him until sweat clung to their temples. All Noct could do was hang on, hooking his legs around Gladio’s waist, bouncing against the bed. “Fuuuuuck…  Gladdy…”

“Hang on, Noct.” With a quick twist of his shoulders, Gladio rolled them, Noct perched over his hips. Gladio curled his hand around Noct’s shaft, teasing the head with his thumb. Noct didn’t even think, simply bucked forward into his hand and dropped back down on his cock. He fell into a quick rhythm, riding Gladio, his cock slipping in and out of his fist. Gladio could get used to this – laying back while his lover worked his cock over and getting to see the pleasure build in their eyes. And right now, Noct was clearly right on the edge, hands braced on Gladio’s stomach, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. “I was right. You look even better on my cock. Look real good, actually. Riding me so good too.”

Noct whined, thighs shaking. “I’m gonna… you’re gonna make me…” Gladio squeezed his cock, jacking him faster so there was no way for Noct to resist, crying out as he spilled over Gladio’s hand and stomach. He was still dripping when Gladio flipped them over again, propping Noct’s legs on his shoulders and holding onto the headboard. It was too much stimulation, Noct scratching mindlessly at Gladio’s sides until Gladio scooped his hips down, roaring as he came.

He let Noct unfold slowly, keeping a hand on his back to assist, holding onto the base of the condom as he pulled out. “Ya okay?” He kissed Noct’s forehead, tucking a blanket around him as he shivered. “Hold on. Just gonna clean up and then I’ll come back.”

A quick scrub down and he was back, flipping the blanket off Noct’s leg. He unscrewed a jar he’d taken from Ignis’ bag, coating his fingertips in the ointment and reaching between Noct’s legs to apply it to his skin. Noct yelped. “Shit! That’s cold!”

“Sorry.” Gladio held up the jar. “It’s an aftercare cream Iggy uses. Supposed to help.”

“Well, it’s fucking cold!” Noct pulled the blanket up to his nose, glaring though he didn’t fight. Gladio capped the jar and set it on the nightstand. Noct edged the blanket down to his chin. “Hey, Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“…don’t go.”

Gladio crawled onto the bed and pulled the blanketed prince into his arms. “Never. Always gonna have your back, Noct. Always.”

 

* * *

 

This was it. This was the night. Ignis had promised that Gladio and he would be out all night. Gladio handed Noct a couple condoms (“In case one rips,” he said) and a bottle of lube. Prompto had walked back to the hotel with Noct after dinner, bumping into him, stopping to take pictures, but finally they’d made it, Noct locking the door behind them.

Prompto spun and fell onto the bed. “This was the best night! Did you see the stars? Oh man, and the food.” He rubbed his stomach and grinned. “Almost don’t want it to end.” He turned his head to Noct where he sat in the chair, removing his boots. “What about you? You getting ready for bed?”

“Sort of.” He set his boots and socks aside. “Take your boots off. Iggy hates shoes on the bed.”

“Ah, but Igster’s not here!” Prompto wiggled his feet. Noct simply looked at him and waited as he took off his glove. Prompto’s grin faded a little. “Okay, okay. Geez.” He grumbled but sat up on the edge of the bed, boots and socks deposited on the floor, following Noct’s lead and removing his own gloves. “There. Better?” Prompto was startled back when he lifted his head, Noct standing in front of him. “Geez, Noct. Almost gave me a heart attack. What’s up?”

Without saying anything, Noct hooked his thumbs in the hem of his tee and pulled it over his head. Any nerves Noct might have felt disappeared as Prompto’s eyes darkened, traveling over his bare chest and stomach. Noct didn’t look away as he undid his belt, pushing his pants to the floor, his cock pushing against his boxer-briefs. “Stand up.”

Prompto felt dizzy, taking in Noct’s almost naked body, hearing that commanding, confident tone. He hopped to his feet, stuttering to find himself pressed against Noct. “Y-yeah.” He tried to move back, but there was nowhere to go. Noct’s hands grabbed Prompto’s hips, holding him still. “Noct?”

Noct placed a finger under Prompto’s chin, tipping his face up just enough for their mouths to meet – or they would if one of them just leaned forward. “May I undress you?” Prompto's pale lashes fluttered, leaning into Noct as he slid a hand around to press into Prompto's lower back. "I want to see you. All of you. Will you let me undress you?"

"I... um..." He would have squirmed, but Noct kept a firm grip on his back and chin, and Prompto could feel himself getting hard at that. "Yeah. If you want."

"I want," Noct said, pressing their lips together. Prompto slung his arms over Noct's shoulders as they kissed, Noct's hands toying with Prompto's shirt. His fingers slipped under the fabric, dragging his nails up his sides as he lifted the shirt.

Prompto did squirm then, giggling. "That tickles!" His cheeks were rosy, eyes shining with happiness, playing with Noct's hair and Noct felt his heart skip a beat. "Sorry, I'm, you know, ticklish."

Noct kissed the tip of Prompto's nose and grinned. "Stop apologizing." He pushed the shirt the rest of the way over Prompto's head, letting it drop to the floor as he admired him. "Damn." He kissed the freckles on Prompto's shoulder, fingers tugging at his fatigues. "You're fucking hot."

"Well, yeah, guess it's a little warm. In here." Prompto tipped his head back as Noct mouthed at his throat, his heart beating faster as Noct worked his belt and fatigues open. Noct teased his teeth over his skin and Prompto arched with a gasp, distracted as his clothes dropped to the floor. Prompto bit his lip and boldly slid his hands under Noct's boxer-briefs to cup his ass.

He grinned against Prompto's neck. "You know that's not what I meant." His hands smoothed over Prompto's hips, teasing the edges of his briefs. "If you want me to stop, I will. But I'd really like to have you naked." Prompto swallowed and nodded, canting his hips back to help. Noct captured his lips for another kiss, savoring Prompto's moan as Noct pushed his tongue into his mouth. Prompto didn't even notice as his briefs slid down his legs, clinging to Noct, rolling their tongues together. It was Noct who pulled back first. "Lay down for me."

With a nervous laugh, Prompto did as Noct bid, forcing himself not to try to cover his body. "Can't believe you... I mean, finally, but... I, ah..." His eyes rounded as Noct removed his own underwear, standing naked next to the bed, his cock just as hard as Prompto's. He couldn't help it, giggles bubbling out. Noct put his hands on his hips, arching a brow. "No! Sorry. I'm just... I'm a little nervous. I... We... We're really doing this, hunh?"

"We are." Noct pulled himself over Prompto, smiling softly down at him. He tenderly brushed Prompto's hair off his face, nosing at his cheek, Prompto warm under him. "I'll only go as far as you want."

Noct kissed over Prompto's face, eliciting more giggles as he kissed his eyelids and nose, and then trailing a path of kisses down his throat. Prompto pushed himself up, offering his body for Noct's kisses, hands touching every part of Noct he could reach. When Noct's tongue flicked over Prompto's nipple, he arched and whined. Smirking, Noct repeated the action for the other nipple, holding onto Prompto's thigh as he slung his leg over Noct's hip. "All the way. All the way, Noct. I want... I want..."

"I want you too," Noct said, stretching up to kiss Prompto until they were both gasping. Noct shook his hair out of his face and mouthed his way down Prompto's body, humming as Prompto spread his legs for him. His lips hovered over Prompto's length as he lifted his eyes. Prompto nodded his consent and Noct curled his tongue around the head and sucked it into his mouth.

Prompto groaned, curling his hands into Noct's hair. The wet heat was so intense, it felt like he was going to break apart. Noct lowered his head, about halfway down Prompto's cock, but he didn't care, Noct taking his base in hand to make up the difference. "Noct." Prompto moaned shamelessly, rocking his hips up with Noct's mouth. He forced himself to open his eyes, to watch Noct suck his cock, but he couldn't focus, dropping his head down to lose himself to the pleasure. "Noooooooct."

Noct raised his head and squeezed the base of Prompto's cock, earning another moan. Noct's own cock throbbed where it was pinned under him and he realized he could be prepping Prompto while he sucked him - but damnit, he'd left the lube and condoms in his pants pocket. "Ugh, hang on."

"No, no, no, no..." Prompto grabbed at Noct's arm as he leaned over the bed to grab his pants. "Why'd you stop?! Don't stop." He held on to Noct's wrist and laughed. "I'm hanging on. See?"

His laughter stopped as Noct sat up, holding up the condoms and lube. "All the way, yeah?" He let the condoms fall to the bed, popping the lid on the bottle of lube. Prompto spread his legs, blushing from his face to his chest. Noct paused, tipping his head to the side. "Have you... Have you done this before?"

Prompto winced, shoulders lifting to his ears. "Iggy and I... I wanted to practice so I'd be ready for you if you... ever... Are you mad?"

Noct shrugged, pouring lube over his fingers. "Don't suppose so. I fucked him so I'd know what to do with you." His lips curled up in a grin. "Sounds like we had the same idea." Prompto pulled a knee up, opening himself as Noct smeared the lube over his skin. He added more before stretching out between his legs again, kissing up his shaft as he wriggled a fingertip into Prompto's ass. Prompto made a soft noise, pushing down onto his finger, eager for more. Noct's finger slid all the way in and he wrapped his lips around Prompto's cock, licking and sucking on him while he stretched him.

He wasn't sure if it made him a slut, how easily he opened for Noct (as easily as he'd opened for Ignis), but he also decided he didn't care when Noct inserted a second finger and curled them up carefully. "AH!" His cock twitched in Noct's mouth as Noct massaged his prostate, Prompto's legs scissoring against the bed. "Noct! Noct, oh... Oh shit." Noct spread his fingers as wide as he could and Prompto writhed, trying to ride his fingers and fuck his mouth at the same time. He tugged on Noct's hair. "Noct, Noct, stop. Please." He trembled. "I... I don't want to cum yet. Want you in me when I cum."

He lifted his head, tossing his hair out of his eyes. “Yeah? Does that mean you’re ready for me?” Prompto grinned even wider, holding out the condom for Noct. Noct squeezed his friend’s fingers as he took it, sitting on his heels to open the foil wrapper. He wasn’t as fast putting it on as Gladio but this was only his second time. Adding more lube, Noct stroked himself, meeting Prompto’s gaze as the other made a broken sound. Holding himself up on one arm, Noct guided himself into Prompto. Noct leaned down, resting their foreheads together, their eyes searching as their bodies adjusted to the feeling of being joined.

Prompto’s breathing hitched, blinking quickly as his sight went watery. “Oh, damnit. Sor- Ah.” He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Damnit.”

Noct frowned, brows drawing together. “Are you hurt? Does it hurt? I can add more lube.”

He started to pull back but Prompt grabbed onto him. “No! No, it doesn’t… It doesn’t hurt. Just…” He shrugged, giving Noct a sweet smile. “It’s overwhelming. That we’re finally here. Never thought this could happen to me.” He sniffled, rubbing his eyes again.

“Prompto.” Noct moved his arm aside, kissing away the few tears that had fallen. “I never thought I’d have someone like you in my life. And now I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Prompto laughed breathlessly, cupping Noct’s face, saying without words what he felt. Between soft kisses, they rocked together, Noct’s hips hinging, Prompto open wide to take every thrust. In the back of his mind, Noct thought he should thank Iggy for teaching him how to hold back, how to make this last, because he never wanted it to end. Prompto hooked his legs around Noct’s hips, soft little ah’s of pleasure falling from his lips. Noct pushed himself to his knees, grasping Prompto’s cock. Prompto keened, arching up. Noct stroked him slowly, pushing his thumb up the vein of his cock to the tip, three times, and then Prompto came over himself with a shout.

His muscles clenched around Noct, restricting him to shallow thrusts. Noct’s nail dug into Prompto’s thighs, unable to keep himself from falling over the edge anymore, cumming hard enough to see stars. He collapsed forward onto Prompto’s chest, their hearts racing. “Prompto…” Noct closed his eyes, feeling his best friend’s heartbeat, his breathing, his little hum in response, all of him. He kissed his chest, grinning as Prompto giggled.

“Your hair tickles!” He stretched for the nightstand. “Wait! I have to get this!” He clutched at his camera, pushing Noct’s shoulder. “Lift your head.”

He felt too good to complain, even smiling for the selfie Prompto took of them. “Come on.” He tapped Prompto’s lips as he pouted when Noct pulled out. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to sleep before Iggy and Gladio get back.”

Prompto gasped. “You’re going to do clean-up?! Really?”

“Not if you don’t get your ass up.” Noct chuckled, tugging Prompto to his feet. They bumped into each other, their laughter growing.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered, rubbing their noses together. “You know. Don’t you.”

“Yeah.” Noct kissed him lovingly. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, they didn’t make as much of a mess as I feared.” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose as he and Gladio stood next to the bed, looking over where Noct and Prompto lay tangled up together under the covers.

Gladio kissed his temple. “Told ya they’d be fine.”

Ignis turned to face Gladio, fingering the edges of Gladio’s shirt. “You did. Do you know what else you told me?”

“Refresh my memory?”

“Something about the shower. Getting dirty while getting clean, I think it was.”

Gladio grinned and picked Iggy up by his hips, letting him wrap his legs around his waist to carry him to the bathroom. “Oh yeah, I remember now. You need to take a real close look at the tile. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> For inspiration and general awesomeness, I listened to fluffysushi117’s FFXV playlists on Spotify, especially "Bachelor Trip" and "The Advisor", while writing.
> 
> If you're interested in reading another FFXV story from me, let me know in the comments!


End file.
